Et puis
by Plum'oh
Summary: Atsumu est le meilleur alchimiste, après tout. / FMA AU.
1. Ailes brûlées

**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** Atsumu est le meilleur alchimiste, après tout. / FMA AU

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

Helloo

FMA un jour, FMA toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Cette série de vignettes se base légèrement plus sur 2003 que sur mangahood. Elles sont toutes d'abord écrites en anglais, puis traduites en français !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Ailes brûlées

Tu sais que tu as toujours été le plus puéril, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire ; tu parles le plus fort, tu te plains, tu fais des farces à ton frère, en résumé tu es le petit frère, bien que tu sois né avant Osamu. Techniquement, tu es le grand frère, mais beaucoup de personnes ignorent cette notion parce que _vous êtes jumeaux, ça n'a pas d'importance qui est sorti du ventre de votre mère en premier, vous êtes identiques de toute façon._ Ouais. Ouais, identiques, cheveux identiques, visage identique, jusqu'à la fossette droite de votre sourire, jambes identiques qui courent pareillement vite, mains identiques qui dessinent des symboles et des cercles pour pratiquer la meilleure alchimie.

Vous aimez tous les deux l'alchimie, vous avez commencé à l'étudier ensemble et continuez de le faire, mais à un moment donné cela s'est transformé en compétition – qui peut transmuter le plus rapidement, qui peut ajouter le plus de détails, qui peut apprendre une technique le plus facilement. Osamu a toujours été le plus réfléchi, mais tu es fier de proclamer que tu es le plus concentré quand l'alchimie est concernée. Tu peux, et tu cites Tobio, « absorber n'importe quoi comme une éponge », alors qu'Osamu a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour saisir le concept que tu as compris vingt minutes plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en vanter, parce que hey, vous n'êtes plus _identiques_! Tu es clairement un alchimiste supérieur, tu en sais davantage qu'Osamu et tu lis plus que lui, personne ne peut te dire que c'est pas impressionnant.

— C'est bien pour toi, 'Tsumu, dit Osamu avec l'expression la plus neutre qu'il ait jamais osée.

— Allez quoi, me dis pas que t'es pas jaloux !

Parce que c'est impossible que 'Samu ne soit pas un tantinet frustré. Vous vous êtes battus pour la dernière part de gâteau, vous vous êtes battus pour le lit du haut, vous vous êtes battus pour rentrer dans le bain le premier, c'est impossible que le sujet de l'alchimie soit négligé de cette façon.

— Ben, je suis un peu envieux, c'est vrai.

'Samu hausse les épaules et prend une bouchée de son pudding (hey, quand est-ce que Maman a acheté des puddings ? Tu en veux un aussi !).

— Mais je suis pas aussi passionné par l'alchimie que toi, tu sais ? Je veux dire, comprendre et créer des trucs c'est cool, je suppose, mais je vais pas t'étouffer avec un coussin parce que tu es meilleur que moi.

Tu restes silencieux. Ce... n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Osamu a l'air parfaitement calme, te fixant avec ses yeux endormis, comme s'il venait te t'annoncer qu'il était quatre heures et que vous pouviez avoir votre goûter. C'est déstabilisant. Ça te satisfait pas.

— Attends, t'es prêt à m'étouffer avec un coussin pour d'autres raisons ? tu soulignes, avec un cri de surprise et un écarquillement d'yeux.

'Samu lève les yeux au ciel.

— Si tu descends encore une fois pour me réveiller et raconter une de tes blagues, je vais pas me gêner.

— C'est un fratricide, 'Samu !

Osamu hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois et décide que son pudding est plus intéressant. Aujourd'hui encore, tu ne sais pas s'il a délibérément laissé tomber le sujet parce qu'il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Tu as douze ans quand tu trouves une formule pour la transmutation humaine. Maman est morte il y a deux ans ; tu as l'impression que tu aurais dû étudier plus ardemment, aurais dû creuser davantage les livres de Papa, parce que deux ans semblent bien trop longs pour se retrouver avec une seule et unique formule dont tu n'es pas sûr du résultat. Osamu a aidé un peu, bien que tu ne lui aies pas dit ce sur quoi tu faisais tes recherches ; tu as déblatéré à propos d'une alchimie curative pour empêcher la maladie de tuer d'autres personnes, et Osamu t'a cru ou peut-être pas, mais au bout du compte tu as réussi à accomplir ce que tu avais prévu.

Un matin ensoleillé à la table à manger des Kageyama, tu chuchotes à ton frère :

— Je sais comment ramener Maman.

'Samu ne bouge pas. Il ne lâche pas sa fourchette, ni ne détache son regard de son assiette.

— C'est ce que tu cherchais, il déclare.

— Oui.

Lentement, lentement, il tourne la tête vers toi.

— La transmutation humaine est impossible.

— Tu peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, tu argumentes en fronçant les sourcils. Le monde est grand, y'a au moins une personne qui y est parvenu.

— Et pourquoi on en a pas entendu parler ? Si cette personne a réussi l'impossible, je suis sûr que tous les alchimistes le sauraient.

Tu serres les dents. Non, tu peux pas hésiter maintenant, pas après avoir cherché et cherché et enfin trouvé le dernier éclat d'espoir.

— Peut-être qu'elle voulait pas que les gens le savent, avec la notoriété et tout, tu suggères.

'Samu pose enfin sa fourchette dans son assiette et soupire lourdement, te regardant avec inquiétude, anticipation, confusion ? Y'a trop d'émotions, 'Samu.

— Je sais pas, 'Tsumu. Je vois pas ce qui serait assez équivalent pour le corps et l'âme de Maman.

— J'ai la solution, t'en fais pas, okay ?

Tu lui offres un large sourire, celui que tu montres à chaque fois que tu as pensé à une bonne farce à faire à Tobio, et c'est apparemment suffisant pour que 'Samu te rende l'esquisse d'un sourire qui fait apparaître sa fossette.

— Je me suis douté que tu voulais ramener Maman. Je suis pas à cent pour cent sûr, mais je te fais confiance, 'Tsumu. Et t'es meilleur que moi en alchimie, après tout.

Oh que oui tu es meilleur. Tu sais que tu l'es. C'est pour ça que tu as endossé la responsabilité de restaurer la famille heureuse que tu as perdue.

Tobio revient de la cuisine, et fronce adorablement les sourcils quand il voit que tu n'as toujours pas fini ton petit-déjeuner.

— On va être en retard à l'école, il murmure. Vous parliez de quoi ?

— Ta petite tête va pas comprendre, Tobio ! tu rétorques joyeusement.

— Encore d'alchimie ?

— C'est pas comme si tu passais pas tes journées à inhaler de l'huile ou de la poussière dans ton atelier !

— Bah on est pas si différents alors !

— 'Tsumu, arrête d'embêter Tobio et mange, il a raison, 'Samu interrompt.

— Ouais, ouais, _l'école_.

Qui a besoin d'aller à l'école quand tu as le plan le plus génial au monde ?

* * *

Non. Non. Non, non, non, non.

 _Non non non non non non non—_

Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Ce n'est pas ce qui devait se passer. Non. Bordel, le sang. Il y a du sang partout, éclaboussant le sol, les murs, tes vêtements, ton visage et—

Une douleur rouge et enflammée se propage depuis ta jambe qui traîne cette peinture à travers la pièce alors que tu rampes, tes joues tachées de larmes et ta gorge juste assez puissante pour laisser passer une respiration rapide et étouffée. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui se passe, et pourtant ton cerveau est rempli, rempli, rempli, sur le point de prendre le contrôle de ton corps pour continuer à te mouvoir, pour faire quelque chose.

Tu es en train de mourir.

— 'Samu...

Osamu ne se trouve nulle part, et seule une pile de vêtements est jetée là où il se dressait. Tu t'étrangles avec l'odeur du sang et de la bile que tu viens de vomir, les yeux picotant et les oreilles bourdonnant, ta tête nageant dans une brume que tu ne peux dégager.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

— 'Samu...

Tu rampes, les ongles s'enfonçant dans le béton du sous-sol, les coudes s'éraflant avec les moindres gravats. Le trou béant laissé par ta jambe manquante te maintient dans cette réalité, et puis tu lèves la tête et des yeux vides te fixent en retour. Ton esprit vacille ; tu as vu des choses, des vrilles noires s'étirant vers toi, des yeux te regardant avec avidité, et ils se rassemblent tous pour éclater dans ton cerveau et c'est là que tout devient lucide.

L'armure tombe au sol après que tu l'aies frappée. Le casque roule. Te mordant la lèvre, dans la souffrance, le regret, l'espoir, tu trempes ton doigt dans ton sang et tu traces un cercle à l'intérieur de l'armure, sur tes bras, sur ton torse, sur ton front, les symboles et la forme jaillissant comme si tu les connaissais depuis toujours. Tu penses que le tremblement de tes mains est dû à l'adrénaline (pas à la peur, pas à la peur).

— Ramenez Osamu. Rendez-moi mon frère !

Tu plaques tes mains sur le cercle. Une vive lumière bleue t'enveloppe, t'emmenant dans un endroit blanc et aveuglant.

La Porte noire te ricane à la figure.

Tu lui rends un regard enragé. Tu exiges l'âme de ton frère – tu te tiens fier, inflexible, tandis qu'Elle se saisit du prix.

Tout va bien. Tu vas arranger ça. De vous deux, tu es le meilleur alchimiste, après tout.

.

.

.

.

Osamu se réveille avec des connaissances qu'il n'a pas demandées.


	2. Dans l'antre du renard

**Résumé :** Atsumu rencontre son nouveau commandant.

Salut salut !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je retourne à une narration à la troisième personne car je compte écrire certains chapitres se focalisant sur d'autres personnages, donc je pense que c'est plus cohérent de cette façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Dans l'antre du renard

Si le Colonel Kita est surpris, il le dissimule bien. Atsumu essaie de ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même sous le regard impassible et calme de son commandant, qui l'examine et exhibe la figure autoritaire qu'il doit être. C'est particulièrement déstabilisant car Osamu n'est pas à ses côtés comme il l'est toujours, de ce fait Atsumu doit faire face à deux hommes qu'il ne connaît pas en évitant de passer pour un idiot – et pourquoi a-t-il été assigné à quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui l'a trouvé ? Cette situation échappe à son contrôle. Bon sang, il est nerveux.

— Miya Atsumu, c'est bien cela ? dit le Colonel Kita sur un ton neutre. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais que treize ans.

— Oui, mon Colonel, Atsumu répond le plus poliment possible.

— C'est inédit, l'homme à la peau foncée commente, en adressant un regard inquiet à Atsumu. Comment es-tu entré dans l'armée aussi jeune ? Et en tant qu'Alchimiste d'État, en plus de ça.

— Heu.

Peut-il parler à ces gens sans craindre d'être envoyé au parquet de justice pour un crime qu'il a commis deux fois ? Peut-il faire confiance au Colonel Kita pour garder un secret ? C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, pourquoi est-ce qu'Osamu n'est pas avec lui.

— J'ai été... recruté par... Oikawa ? Le Colonel Oikawa ?

— Le Flame Alchimiste, le Colonel Kita souffle. Intéressant. Je suppose que tu n'as pas été assigné à son équipe car il est un puissant alchimiste, et la mienne en est dépourvu.

Bon, une réponse d'obtenue.

— Le Colonel Oikawa est réputé pour sa charmante personnalité, l'autre homme déclare avec un demi-sourire, et Atsumu ne sait pas s'il est en train de blaguer ou non.

— Je vois.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais il peut le prétendre.

— Mes excuses, voici le Capitaine Ojiro Aran. Il travaille à mes côtés depuis des années. Allons te présenter au reste de l'équipe.

Atsumu hoche la tête, puis se souvient tardivement qu'il aurait dû répondre vocalement avec un salut, mais le Colonel Kita et le Capitaine Ojiro se dirigent déjà vers le bâtiment, le Commandement d'East City. C'est un énorme bâtiment militaire, avec ses impressionnants hauts murs et sa couleur immaculée, mais Atsumu est certain que le Commandement de Central est encore plus grand.

Ils l'emmènent dans un bureau au troisième étage. Rien de bien spectaculaire ; tout ressemble à un bureau ordinaire meublé de tables et de plus de paperasse qu'ils ne peuvent remplir. Trois hommes sont en train de travailler à leur poste lorsqu'ils entrent – ils se lèvent immédiatement et saluent leur commandant, et le Colonel Kita leur ordonne de rompre les rangs tout aussi naturellement. Atsumu sait qu'essayer de se faire petit devant autant de paires d'yeux s'avère inutile, alors il opte pour sembler le plus posé et le plus à l'aise possible, malgré le fait que ses gigotements le trahissent très probablement.

— Je vous présente Miya Atsumu, le Fullmetal Alchimiste, le Colonel Kita annonce. Il travaillera sous mon commandement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il ne prête aucune attention aux regards incrédules de ses hommes, et se tourne vers Atsumu.

— Voici le Lieutenant Oonimi Ren, le Sous-Lieutenant Suna Rintarou, et le Sous-Lieutenant Ginjima Hitoshi.

Il désigne successivement un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et au visage fermé, un autre homme plus petit paraissant s'ennuyer, puis un homme aux cheveux gris qui semblait tout aussi intense que le Lieutenant Oonimi.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Atsumu avec une légère révérence.

— Tu es un Alchimiste d'Etat, gamin ? le Lieutenant Oonimi demande, plutôt brusquement.

— Celui qui a fait de l'alchimie sans cercle, le Lieutenant Suna ajoute. Je suis pas un expert, mais je suis sûr que c'est impossible.

— Il semblerait que cette capacité est ce qui a convaincu le Führer de te faire rejoindre nos rangs, le Colonel Kita spécule. Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans l'armée ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix du Colonel Kita est imposante, pas particulièrement terrifiante mais juste assez grave pour rendre sa demande indiscutable. Atsumu sait qu'il n'acceptera pas une moitié de réponse à cette question légitime que tout le monde se pose. Ça... l'étourdit. Il s'agit de son premier jour dans l'armée et il est déjà en train de risquer sa carrière ; honnêtement, il espère que le Colonel Kita est un homme compréhensif, qui ne va pas le mettre dehors parce qu'il ne veut pas d'ennuis.

— Je suis à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale, Atsumu déclare fermement. Pour trouver un moyen de soigner mon frère.

— La Pierre Philosophale n'est-elle pas un mythe ? le Lieutenant Oonimi demande en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toutes les recherches disponibles pour la trouver. Central a des bibliothèques dont l'accès est réservé aux Alchimistes d'État.

— Ça me paraît logique, le Lieutenant Ginjima commente, hochant la tête.

Le Colonel Kita garde le silence, scrutant son nouveau subordonné avec l'œil d'un juge, et Atsumu reste parfaitement immobile, même s'il ne peut pas tout à fait regarder son supérieur dans les yeux. Il semble un peu pensif, un peu tendu, comme s'il ignorait quelle émotion afficher et laquelle dissimuler, mais il finit par reprendre l'image contrôlée du soldat.

— Je vois. Il s'agit effectivement d'un objectif requérant de précieuses ressources. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Commandant Miya, et bienvenu dans mon équipe.

Les épaules d'Atsumu s'affaissent en soulagement et il leur sourit à tous, malgré le fait que chacun d'entre eux lui ait montré un degré différent d'amabilité – cela lui suffit, pour le moment. Il a obtenu sa licence, il est dans une équipe, son commandant n'a pas trop l'air d'être un connard, et il peut enfin chercher un moyen de réparer son erreur.


End file.
